In the coming IOT (Internet of Things) era, interconnection between mobile terminals will become a trend of development, and in particular, cooperation and sharing between the mobile terminals will turn into an important direction. Hence, how to achieve the rapid, safe and reliable connection between terminals is an issue of great importance. In the prior art, although the telephony connection and the transmission of voice data in the Circuit Switched Domain may be implemented between the mobile terminals, it is impossible for a user of the mobile terminal to achieve the transmission and sharing of other data with the counterpart while making the phone call.